No me digas Bella   Mi nombre es Isabella!
by Mich.Only
Summary: Bella Swan nunca fue una damisela en peligro. La verdadera historia, contada por la real Bella Swan, sobre como se enamoro de un vampiro y de un hombre lobo. Por cierto no le digas Bella... su nombre es Isabella.
1. Y todo empezo

_**Disclainer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la personalidad de __Bella__ Isabella, me pertenece a mi. _

_**Nota del autor: **__Va a ser un fic de varios capítulos, adaptando la personalidad de Bella Swan, en una mas "feminista". Si, es una idea loca, pero particularmente me hubiese gustado ver a Bella con una mayor autoestima. No pretendo ofender la obra de S. Meye ni a sus seguidores. Si les gusta la historia o si la odian, háganme saber en un review. _

**Capitulo 1**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, muchos me conocerán por Bella de Crepusculo, la chica torpe pero inteligente que se dedico a amar a un vampiro toda la saga, pero No!

Actualmente me encuentro en una demanda legal con la susodicha "Stephanie Meyer", ella durante estos años a estado explotando la historia de mi vida, vendiéndola en libros de 200 páginas o más, y haciéndose ridículamente multimillonaria cuando en realidad yo es la que debería estar saltando en una bañera llena de billetes y no ella. Toda la descripción de mi vida, escrita por la antes susodicha es totalmente errónea, por eso escribo este fanfic para contarles la verdadera historia de todo lo que me ocurrió en Forks. Jamás fui esa chica que se describe en los libros por eso aquí les va mi verdadera historia!

Iba en un auto en rumbo a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, ahora viviría con mi padre Charlie, aunque casi nunca tuve contacto con él, lo respeto mucho, es un hombre súper trabajador, estoy muy orgullosa de el, Charlie trabaja en el circo local de Forks como malabarista y trapecista, además a pesar de ya tener 40 años se mantiene muy bien y tiene a mas de una señora loca por el (si lo vieran en mallas haciendo sus vueltas en el trapecio también estarían locas por el) sin embargo Papa nunca se volvió a casar desde que se separo de mi mama, a pesar de que mama si se volvió a casar con una chica llamada Prudencia, pero esa ya es otra historia sigamos. Llegue a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, una casita pequeña pero muy acogedora, deje mis cosas en el cuarto que papa habia arreglado por mi al instante me di cuenta de que papa habia colocado un computador para mi, un modelo muy antiguo sin embargo habia que hecharle carbon para que encendiera.

Ese día llegue muy cansada para platicar así que le dije a Charlie que me iría a dormir y que mañana nos podríamos al día sobre nuestras vidas, el accedió al tiempo que se iba a planchar sus mallas porque esa noche tenía 3 espectáculos. No pude Dormir esa noche, el olor a carbón de la computadora me dificultaba la respiración así que me puse a leer mi libro favorito (soy muy intelectual eso sí) busque mi maleta y ahí estaba mi libro favorito "Los-vampiros-no-existen-y-los-hombre-lobo-tampoco".

Con esa suave lecturilla me logre dormir, sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonando el despertador, me vestí y baje a desayunar... pasaron los minutos y los panqueques y el jugo de naranja no aparecían en mi mesa...

-Charlieeeeeeeeeee.! Tengo que ir a la escuela, es que no me piensas hacer el desayuno?.

-Bella! tu madre me dijo que cocinabas muy bien, espero q desde hoy cocines tu todo el tiempo- (yo cocinar?, es que acaso creía Charlie que yo era su chef particular? además yo no sabía ni cómo partir un huevo, esto era estúpido, porque mama le habrá dicho a charlie que soy buena cocinera?)

-Vale! - grite para que charlie pensase que iba a ser desayuno, saque un tazón de el estante, saque la leche de la nevera y una caja de cereal, lo deje todo encima de la mesa y yo tome una manzana para mí.

-Ya está listo el desayuno Charlie! Me voy al instituto! -

-Vale, adiós Bella eres un amor.

-Isabella Papa! Isabellaa!

Nunca me ha gustado que me digan Bella, opino que es un nombre muy cursi, tipo para relatos de amor o algo, pero no para una chica feminista y independiente como yo!

Llegue al instituto...busque el aula donde vería clases de física. Al entrar al salón todos me miraron como se mira a una novedad, la verdad todos me parecían una bola de tarados, en serio de donde los habían sacado de un circo acaso? (tal ves trabajan con charlie)

-Hola tú debes ser Bella -

-En realidad es Isabella.

-Me llamo Jesica, mucho gusto- y estrecho su mano conmigo (por cierto tenia pésima manicura) - El es mike - me señalo a un rubiecito con cara de haber parecido un trastorno psicológico de niño, este me sonrió y me evaluó de arriba abajo coqueteándome. -Ella es angela y el es Eric.

-Mucho gusto a todos.

Me senté en la única mesa que estaba libre y en eso llego "el." No sabía su nombre pero ya... me urgía decirle que necesitaba un bronceado! En seria el chico pareciera que hubiese brincado en una piscina de talco para bebes, (que no sabes que el bronceado está de moda). Era obvio que era un muchacho apuesto, en realidad tenia rasgos como las estatuas de miguel angel, casi perfecto, pero en ese momento no note su belleza sino que me pareció extrañamente conocido (donde lo he visto? donde lo he visto?) . En seguida que entro al salón puso cara como si oliera a excremento, para mi desgracia se sentó junto a mí, lo menos que necesitaba era aun chico "Odio-el-sol" a mi lado, yo que era una chica pro-Sol.

El chico seguía poniendo cara de asco, ni siquiera se presento, me dio algo de cólera, todos habían sido muy amables, porque él era un completo mal educado? No termino la clase cuando el blancuzco salió corriendo del salón tapándose la nariz. (WTF!)

Quien era ese chico, que por cierto necesitaba urgentemente un Bronceado.? Ya lo averiguaría después de todo no soy bella, soy isabella


	2. Jacob

Luego de que el chico "Odio-el-sol" se fue, me quede con la duda de quién diablos era ese mal educado muchacho. Salí rumbo hacia el comedor con mis nuevos compañeros de clases (jessica: la de la pésima manicura, Mike: el chico con el trastorno psicológico, eric: un chino dienton y angela: la más normal de todas) . Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en el medio de la cafetería, es increíble que estos chicos fueran tan aburridos, angela solo se dedico a mirar a Eric todo el tiempo (es que acaso le gustaba? Por dioss! Tenía los dientes más grande que hubiese visto) eric solo hablaba con Mike de videjuegos (inmaduros!) y jessica trataba de ponerme al día con todos los chismes de la escuela, que en realidad no me importaban en lo mas mínimo.

Fue entonces cuando algo me dejo ciega literalmente, entraron 4 jovenes que eran tan blancos como el chico "Odio-el-Sol", (es que acaso la gente aquí no conocía la palabra Bronceado?)

-Quiénes son? - le pregunte a Jessica.

Jessica se quedo mirando a los jóvenes con cara de boba - Ellos son los Cullen.

-Los culo?

-No, los Cu-llen! - dijo deletreando - ellos son hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme, los dueños del circo donde trabaja tu padre, son 5, Rosalie es la rubia y es pareja de Emmet que es el musculoso, Alice es la bajita y Jasper el alto es su pareja.

-Y cuál es el quinto? -pregunte

-Edward, el chico que se sentó a tu lado en clase de física.

Lo sabia, era increíble como todos los cullen se parecían, todos con el mismo color de ojos, y la piel tan blanca, seguro que son parte de un proyecto donde le despigmentan la piel y por eso son tan extrañamente blancos.

Salí del instituto y cuando llegue a mi casa encontré a Charlie cociéndole unos adornos nuevos a sus mallas de trapecista.

-Hola Bella cariño, pedí una pizza para que hoy no hagas almuerzo, invite a un amigo y a su hijo para que lo conozcas.

-Ok papa pero recuerdo que soy Isabella! - iba a replicarle sobre la estúpida idea que el tenia que yo tenía que cocinar... es que acaso el no tenia 2 manos? Pero mejor decidí subir a ducharme antes de que llegaran los amigos de mi papa.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, abrí y ahí estaba Bill y su hijo Jacob.

-Hola tu debes ser Bella, yo soy Jacob- delante de mi tenia al chico mas sexi que te puedes imaginar, sus músculos se notaban por encima de la camiseta, su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora y tenía un olor a bosque. Ni siquiera me molesto que me dijera Bella, el podría llamarme como le diera la gana, además lo más importante de todo, tenía un bronceado perfecto! (plus).

-Mucho gusto -le dije tratando de luchar con el flechazo que me había producido.

-Hola Bella, Yo soy Bill.

-Hola -conteste molesta porque él me había llamado Bella.

-Pasen, Charlie ya está en la cocina.

Durante toda la cena trate de coquetearle a Jacob, pero yo era la persona más tonta cuando se trata de coquetear, así que en realidad no logre llamar una buena atención. Toda la tarde estuvimos con ellos hablamos sobre la escuela, sobre mi madre y un sinfín de cosas, era bueno charlar con personas que si sabían lo que era el sol, hasta que se fueron, mi corazón se lleno de tristeza al verlos ir, otra vez regresaría a la aburrida rutina.

Esa noche llame a mama, la verdad es que la extrañaba mucho, me dijo que estaba muy feliz con Prudencia acaban de llegar de un club de karaoke, pero que también me extrañaba, aproveche para preguntarle porque Charlie pensaba que yo era una buena cocinera, ella me contesto que tuvo que inventarle a Charlie que yo era una buena cocinera porque ya que él era un hombre solo necesitaba a alguien que le cocinara (como si yo le fuese a cocinar!) . Me moleste un poco con mama, así que le dije que me iría a dormir.

Caí rendida en la cama, pero algo hizo que me despertara a media noche, abrí los ojos y delante de mi tenia a Edward, -¡FANTASMA! Grite- me precipite y prendí la luz pero cuando volví a ver ya no estaba... habría sido mi imaginación?


	3. Cita

**Disclaimer: ** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo seria de mi invencion la personalidad de Isabella. Todo lo demas es obra de S. Meyer.

* * *

**Cita**

Hola amantes de la lectura, de nuevo ante ustedes la unica creadora de esta historia yo la unica la inigualable, la insuperable, la mas feminista de las feministas (prummm,prumm, sonido de tambores) Isabella Swan, (aplausos!)... recuerden es Isabella,repitan conmigo I-SA-BE-LLA... esooo asi muy bien, al fin ya no me estan llamando por ese nombre tan cursi y debil como lo es Bella (Horror!) He recibido comentarios muy positivos sobre mi fanfic, muchos de los cuales me dicen que les encanta mi verdadera personalidad, graciasss! es bueno ver como poco a poco esa "bella" creada por la Sthepanie Meyer esta cayendo, y porfin se puede ver mi verdadera personalidad! Tambien he resivido ideas muy interesantes, entre las cuales esta la de crear un FanFic donde Edward cuente su verdadera historia, esta idea me parece excelente porque debo decirles que Edward el de las historias tampoco es precisamente como es el, diganmelo a mi que lo conoscoo...

-Bella no hables mal de Mi !

-Vale Edward, ok, ok, y es Isabellaaa!

-Ok Isabella!

-Gasparin!... digo Edward, te gustaria hacer un fanfic donde relates tu verdadera historia?

-Me encanta esa idea, pero antes tengo que ir a cazar unos ositos indefensos para beber sus sangre con un pitillo y luego tengo que ir de chismoso a leer algunas mentes.

-Ah ok, como digas!

Bueno ya lo escucharon,Edward dijo que si, no sabe cuando exactamente vendra a hacer el fic pero yo esperare con asias a leerlo, si que si. Bueno no quiero aburrirlos mas asi que sin mas el siguiente capitulo.

La siguiente semana paso sin muchos cambios, lamentablemente yo no habia vuelto a ver a Jacob y para mi buena suerte el mal educado Chico casi trasparente Edward, no habia ido mas a clases (Talves se habia ido a Mexico a tomar el sol)(cruze los dedos esperando que fuera asi o que no volviera nunca). La verdad es que me la estaba empezado a pasar bien en Forks, a pesar de que la unica diversion era lanzarle piedras al rio , Jessica, Angela y yo siempre ibamos a Port Angeles a disfrutar de esa pequeña ciudad. Debo decir que lo unico malo que trajo la ausencia de mi adorado tormeto Edward Culo... digo Cullen, cullen! Fue que ahora tenia que compartir mi mesa con Mike y su estupida cara de transtorno psicologico, se la pasaba toda la clase coqueteandome, ademas hacia que jessica se pusiera triste porque ella amaba en secreto a mike (si se lo que piensan, como va a amar a ese engendro?).

Esa tarde Angela, Jessica decidieron que era hora de tener una tarde de chicas, asi que me invitaron, la idea me parecio estupida en realidad, ¿porque pasar toda una tarde leyendo revistas, pintandose las uñas o hablando sobre chicos? yo preferia ir a hacer ejercicio, leer un libro, o entrar a mi sitio web favorito "ww -que-no-dependen-de-ningun- hombre-en-especial-de-vampiritos-inexistentes .com" o tambien a , sim embargo me ofreci a asistir ya que queria hacerle una manicura a jessica (que tanta falta le hacia)

Cuando llegue a casa de Angela, ellas ya estaban con un tazon de frituras y chocolates en la cama, aparte de que jessica estaba llorando y la pobre angela tratando de consolarla,

-Que pasa?- pregunte

-Es que jessica esta llorando-

-Eso es obvio, mi pregunta es porque?-

-Es por mike- dijo jessica entre sollozos.

-Que hay con el? - pregunte masticando una papita frita

-Es que lo amooo, pero el no me presta atencion.

-Ay Jessicaa, tu drama es tan del siglo XIX, ahora las mujeres son mas fuertes ya no lloran por un que un hombre no las quiera o no, si no te quiere superalo tienes que ser fuerte, aprende a mi que hipoteticamente hablando jamas lloraria por..no lose...digamos si tuviera un novio vampiro vegetariano que luego me dejara porque teme lastimarme, es decir yo jamas me pondria a llorar y saldria a esconderme en un bosque para hacer que todo el pueblo me busque, es algo tonto, es algo de debiles, claro esto es una situacion hipotetica, jamas pasaria, en fin mi punto es que jamas lloraria por un hombre.

-Tienes razon Bella- dijo abrazandome.

-Isabella.- respondi a su abrazo.

Dure toda la tarde con las chicas, le pinte las uñas a Jessica (alfin!) hicimos la tarea y hablamos de todo.

-Porque creen que Edward Cullen no halla regresado mas a clases?- pregunto Angela.

-Quien? -dije

-Edward el chico blanco, que se sienta a tu lado en fisica.

-Ahhh... no lose.

-Es extraño los cullen casi no faltan a clases, bueno creo que ya volvera.

-Ojala que no- dije por lo bajo.

-Que ?

-Nada

-Bueno chicas ya me tengo que ir, mi mama ya va a llegar del trabajo.- dijo Jessica.

-En que trabaja tu madre Jess?- pregunte.

-Ah ella trabaja en un club, es striper. gana mucho dinero, algun dia espero ser como ella.

-Como digas, dije volteando los ojos, imaginando a jessica d striper

-Bueno yo tambien tengo que irme, tengo que ir a estudiar para la pruebas de fisica de mañana.- dije

Cuando llegue a casa, papa estaba en un sillos con una aguja y un hilo en la mano y me dijo que lo ayudara. Agarre las mallas de trapecista mientras el le cocia nuevos apliques de lentejuelas (se veia fantastica!). Me pidio que hiciera la cena, (Jaja!) tome una bolsa de cotufas que se hacen en el microonda y la puse dentro, sono la alarma de el, y le lleve la bolsa a charlie, el me miro un poco confundido, pero no me replico.

Al dia siguiente era mi prueba de fisica, asi que me fui muy temprano al instituto. Llegue al salon esperando presentar el examen (que eran en parejas) con mike"alias transtorno psicologico". Pero cuando vi quien entraba por la puerta, mi mala suerte volvio a aparecer, era el gasparin digo edward, esta vez no puso cara de asco, sim embargo descarte mi idea de que estuviera en mexico ya que estaba igual o mas blanco.

-Hola, tu debes ser Isabella.

-Es Isa... me llamaste Isabella?

-Si ese es tu nombre no ?

-Si es que... olvidalo.- dije y el me dirigio una sonrisa

-Yo soy Edward.

Realizamos el examen mientras charlabamos de nuestros gustos, en realidad era un chico muy agradable y pude notar porque todas las chicas del instituto decian que era tan hermoso, era realmente bello (aunque personalmente me parecia mas atractivo Jasper) pero el hecho de que su piel se confundiera con una hoja de papel no me gustaba, yo preferia a los chicos musculosos y bronceados como jacob (awwwwwwwwwwwww jacob que estara haciendo tu cuerpecito en este momento?).

-Que musica te gusta -le pregunte a gasparin... lo siento, lo siento, edward! no se repetira.

- Me gusta mozart, Debussy, Bethoven, y a ti?

-Si esos estan bien, pero yo prefiero a lady Gaga, Britney spears, Madonna tu sabes para salir a mover el esqueleto yupiiii! .

Solto una risita melodiosa - Que haras mañana en la tarde? - me pregunto

-Creo que nada.

-Quieres ir mañana al circo, tengo que hacer algunos deberes ahi y despues podemos ir a cenar o algo.

Lo pense unos momentos, el no era precisamente el chico de mi sueños pero una comida gratis no se le niega a nadie! ( y mas cuando la situacion de tu pais esta grave y tienes que ahorrar) ademas eso me evitaria hacerle cena a Charlie asi que acepte. Mañana tendria que usar lentes de sol para evitar que mis ojos lloraran a causa de la blancura de la piel de ese chico, pero bueno ya habia aceptado asi que no me podia retractar, porque despues de todo yo no me llamo Bella mi nombre es Isabella.


End file.
